


The Prince and The Princess

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, House Martell, House Stark, Prince Oberyn, Princes & Princesses, Princess Sansa, Protectiveness, The Purple Wedding, little girls deserve to be protected, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Dorne observes the Princess of the North through the Purple Wedding, and realizes the hostage she is. So when he agrees to be Tyrion's champion, a part of him, while small, fights for her. Because all little girls deserve to be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Princess

The War of the Five Kings performance had the crowd in stitches, laughing as the dwarves flounced around. Prince Oberyn was one of the many laughing, until his eyes happened to fall on the wife of Tyrion Lannister. While he’d heard of her, he’d forgotten her and suddenly the performance did not seem so funny. It was not some simple entertainment for the King to enjoy, it was a way for the King to further torture the girl who was once meant to be his wife. The very thought that a King would be so cruel to his Aunt made Oberyn’s mouth go dry. 

 

He watched as Sansa’s eyes remained glued to the scene set before her, narrowing in on the dwarf that represented her brother. She was struggling to keep the pain from her eyes but he saw it anyway, everyone saw it. Suddenly the laughter died down as the people realized what it was their King was doing. Most didn’t care and continued their laughter but a good many remained silent, their eyes flickering between their King and his former betrothed.

 

The Dornish prince was shocked when she reached for the chalice at her feet. In a moment of bold and foolish bravery she extended her arm to hand her husband the cup. The evil boy King’s narrowed eyes turned to her, fury dancing behind them. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to have the desire to further torment his Aunt and returned his eyes to his uncle.

 

Oberyn was thankful to the Queen when she stood in haste and announced the pie. It was clear to all in attendance that it was merely a way for her to shield Tyrion and Sansa from more pain and humiliation. She did a wonderful job, but unfortunately it did not stall the King for long.

 

Sansa bent her head low, whispering to her husband, and Oberyn hoped she was asking to leave. He hoped she’d be able to run away before her nephew noticed her again, but luck would never be on the side of the damned, and Sansa Stark (Lannister) and Tyrion Lannister were damned if there were any true gods to damn them.

 

When the King started to chock, the Dornish prince knew immediately that Tyrion did not do it despite all the (manufactured) evidence against him. He saw the fool collect a stunned Sansa and whisk her away. He did nothing to stop them, for Sansa deserved the right to run away.

 

He declared to Tyrion that he will be his champion, because the Mountain raped and murdered his sister, but a part of him decided to go it for Sansa as well. Killing the Mountain would be a blow to House Lannister, and House Lannister liked to hurt little girls the way Cersei feared they’d hurt Myrcella. They proved it over and over, by allowing Elia’s death and then for allowing the torture and torment of the Stark daughter. A part of him would fight for her, no matter how small, because she deserved someone who cared enough to. She deserved someone that cared who harmed her, because little girls deserve to be protected.


End file.
